


Narrowly Missed

by Mikasa361



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: Butterfly Effect, Gen, I am trash for this fandom, No romance for a while, Slow Burn, but it's so old, not sure where I'll go with this, series fic, shut up Mika, someone take my computer/phone away from me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikasa361/pseuds/Mikasa361
Summary: What if Alister hadn't been shot? What if the Doppelgänger missed? Would Lara have still been motivated to find Thor’s hammer? Would she have been as hell-bent on making Natla suffer? If not, what would give her that kick in the ass? And how would things between the friends have changed?Oh hey, I have a server for writing and stuff.Check it out right here!Come for writing tips- or bring some of your own! Either way, come visit that little snake with the top hat!





	1. Prelude

The sound of the gunshot in Alister’s direction sent a blast of ice through Lara’s chest- there was little she could do to stop the doppelgänger in time. 

“ _ NO _ ,” she shouted as Alister yelped and fell. Lara made an advance toward the creature, but to no avail. She found herself on the ground in mere seconds, abdomen sore from several kicks to the area.  _ Hell. What the actual hell. _ The creature looked her direction and quickly exited the burning Manor. She stood up and ran to Alister’s side, expecting the worst. To her surprise, though, Alister was wide awake- showing no signs of pain. Instead, he was simply shaken, examining himself to make sure he was okay. 

“Lara? Was that you—”

“No, Alister,” Lara sighed with relief, “That was definitely not me.”  _ It kicked my arse. “ _ But I  _ do  _ know what it is.” She held her hand out to help him up. “Now let's hurry. Your breathing sounds horrid- you're going to need medical treatment.” Alister slumped an arm over Lara’s shoulders and the two made their way outside- avoiding some rather dangerous debris on the way. When they finally found themselves outside, the air was much less thick, but the ash was still heavy. It seemed to clear the further they moved from the Manor, finally making their way to Zip and Winston. Zip appeared relieved that Alister was okay and that Lara was not the one who caused this mess. Alister, however, seemed to still be shaken by the fact that he was a sneeze away from death. 

“Oh thank God, man, you're okay!” Zip limped over to Alister and hugged him.

“And  _ you _ , good sir, need to get some medical treatment. Don't pretend I don't see that wound on your leg.” 

“There will be time for that, man.”

“ _ No _ , Zip, you'll bleed out with that attitude-”

“Relax. I’ll be okay.” Lara shook her head. 

“No, Alister’s right. All three of you need to be sent to the hospital- I don’t know how long  _ any _ of you have been in all of that smoke. You may need to be there until told otherwise.” She looked at all three of them. “And yes, I’ll see a medic as well, just to make sure I’m alright. But my priority is you three.” Lara sighed and shook her head, quietly taking out her cellphone. “I’m contacting emergency services, make sure Zip’s wound is covered.” The soreness in her abdominal region started to bug her as well, she almost turned green in response. Alister raised his eyebrow at her, expressing more concern than he usually did. 

“Lara? Are you alright?”

“I’m  _ fine _ , Alister, I---” She turned around and instinctively spread her feet apart, leaning forward slightly to vomit. Someone rushed forward to keep her ponytail out of the mess, and Lara mentally thanked whoever it is in advance.

“Man,” Zip mused, “Airplane food looks worse going up than it does going down.” 

“Yes, I need emergency services at the Croft residence in Abingdon? There has been an explosion. Yes, that’s correct. The address is…” Winston was already calling 112 on Zip’s phone when Lara’s stomach decided to calm itself. She felt a hand rub her back, as if it were going to help. Appreciating the effort, Lara nodded and stood up straight. 

“Hell…” She turned around to see Alister, eyebrows furrowed with worry. Lara sighed. “Alister, I’m okay, thank you. I promise, I’m alright. I’ve just been kicked in the stomach a few times.”

“By something much stronger than you are,” Alister murmured, taking a step back. “Zip, just keep applying pressure with that cloth, medics should hopefully be here soon.” 

“About fifteen, if all goes well,” Winston replied. “Lady Croft, we should make sure you’re completely recovered before you leave. And residence-”

“My sister would be more than happy to help,” Alister chimed, “Hopefully her ex-husband sent child support money, but I’ve been making sure she could keep her home. She would be more than happy to share if she has space. It isn’t much, but it’s clean and out of the way…” 

“In Oxford?”

“Near Merton Field, yes.” Alister quickly nodded. “I’m not sure how many of us she can fit, but I can always see my parents or my brother if I have to.”

“Man, the perks of living near the family,” Zip sighed, “My mom’s been telling me for  _ months _ to come home, but I told her I just can’t. If I told her Croft Manor was destroyed, she’d be begging me to take a flight back.” Lara sighed again. If her parents were here, they would have been upset.  _ Imagine if Uncle Errol came across this information, he’d be scrambling to get the inheritance from me. Bloody hell, if I start receiving legal documents, I’m going to cause a riot. _

“Who knows. Right now, I suppose Alister should contact his sister. It may be better if we were all together, but we can make do if Alison has no room. I do know this, though, after I’m cleared, I’m going to Southern Mexico to retrieve Thor’s belt.” Zip raised his eyebrow at Lara, clearly in awe of what she just said.

“Lara, your  _ home _ just got destroyed. Shouldn’t you relax for a few days?” Lara shook her head in response.

“No. I can have my remaining things placed in a bedroom, but I can’t just stay around and let Amanda get to the hammer first. I won’t give her the satisfaction.”

“You have the  _ gauntlets _ . Even if she finds the belt and the hammer, what’s she going to do with them? She can’t just pick up the hammer and swing it at things, those gauntlets are for your hands only.” Lara shrugged.

“Even so, how am I going to be able to rest, Zip?”

“Do they know where the belt is? Do you? Maybe you should spend a few days to look-”

“Alister, I found the map. Father left photos of it before it was destroyed, so I know where it is.”

“Then take a couple of days to study the map. Amanda has no idea where the belt is, and you do. When was the last time you were able to catch a break? I know I can’t recall. You’re always in and out, in and out, in and out.” He turned her to face him and carefully placed his hands on her shoulders. “Please, Lara. After we’re cleared to go, get some rest. Alison is more than happy to take you in, why not enjoy it? Take some time, gather your bearings. Then go and retrieve the belt, and Zip and I will be more than happy to accompany you over headset again if you wish us to. Just… Take it easy first, I’d hate to see you overwork yourself and get hurt because of it.” Zip smirked.

“Pretty much what he said. Just take a couple of days off, that’s all we ask. You can do your ass-kicking later.” Winston nodded in assent.

“I agree with them, Lady Croft.” His blue eyes are worn with age, yet shimmering with worry. “Lady Croft, I must ask that you rest. Please.” Lara looked at the three as the paramedics finally came onto the scene, as well as the fire trucks and the police. She glanced back at the burning Manor, 33 years of her life going up in smoke. The weight of guilt rested upon her heart, remembering so many things from her childhood, her teenage years, her father’s passing and beyond. All of those memories were made there, and here it was, wrecked like the tombs she visited. After a long pause, Lara put her head down.

“Alright. But only a few days.”

_ 11•29•17 _


	2. Get Settled

Lara clutched the handle of the suitcase holding her surviving belongings tightly in her fist. Luckily many of the artifacts were intact, and sent to a proper storage facility for the time being. Most of her personal things, however, were wrecked. The majority of her photos were burned- very few survived. She had a couple of treasured items in her suitcase- the dress she wore to one of the few formal events she had ever attended, a couple of photos of her, Winston, and her parents, some jewelry, and a few of her usual outfits. Her bedroom received the worst of the blast, so there wasn't much to save. It hurt to know that so many memories were burned.

But then again, she was going to kill the bitch who sent that doppelgänger after her. Amanda went too far this time,  _ too far _ . She took advantage of how lenient Lara was towards her. All for some bloody wraith stone.

Alison opened the door, smiling at the sight of her brother. Alister waved weakly, holding a much larger suitcase. He and Zip were lucky their belongings were mostly saved. Winston’s belongings were damaged more, but he was able to salvage more than Lara was. It was irksome, but Lara knew she would be able to purchase more. Just… The memories, all 33 years of them. Nothing was more annoying than that. A little girl poked her head around the corner. If Lara didn't know any better, she would've assumed that the girl was Alister’s child. Her bright blue eyes were wide and curious, and they lit up when they saw the crew.

“Whoa!!! Uncle Allie!!!”  She ran down the stairs and hugged her uncle’s leg. “Ally! Hi!!!” Alister let go of his suitcase and picked up his niece, who giggled maniacally. As tall as Alister was, it seemed like fun being picked up like that. Lara envied the child for her innocent… And how tiny she was.  _ She’s adorable _ , Lara thought,  _ and she’s grown since the last time I saw her. _

“Elizabeth!” Alister kissed her cheek. “Where's your sister?”

“She’s sleepy!” Elizabeth pouted. 

“Aww, you don't get to play? That's okay, she’ll wake up soon.” Alison approached Lara and gave her a friendly hug.

“Oh Lara, it's a pleasure to see you. Do you want me to take your bag for you? Dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes, it's just—”

“ _ Aye, Alister’s here _ ?” A heavy Scottish accent boomed from the house. While Alister sighed, Zip guffawed. 

“Oh man, Allie you didn't tell us Mrs. Fletcher is here! Now it's  _ really  _ gonna be a party.” Alister glared, and Zip put his hands up in defense. “Hey hey! She ain't gonna be scolding  _ me _ , don't get mad at me.”

“ _ That’s exactly  _ why _ I'd be glaring at you, I envy you you bloody- _ ”

“ _ Boys _ ,” Lara and Alison snapped simultaneously. An elderly woman walked into the doorway, a spoon in her right hand.

“ _ Alister _ , I cannae believe ye’d take a job this bleedin’  _ dangerous _ . Ah ken ye’d have more common sense tha’ that.” Alister raised his hands in defense.

“Ma,  _ please _ -” 

“Deh talk t’me that way, child!  _ Feck _ , Alister, I knew it was dangerous fer’ye to take the job.” She adjusted her son’s glasses. “And ye gotta replace yer geks, they're gettin’ old!” Mrs. Fletcher looked to Lara and nodded slowly. “Nae offense, Ms. Croft, but Alister cannae keep his bleedin’ arse safe with the job he has!” Lara shrugged.

“None taken, Mrs. Fletcher. However I simply made the offer.” She nodded. “Pleasure to finally meet you.”

“Aye, aye.” Mrs. Fletcher muttered some words and went back into the kitchen. Alister and Alison had their faces hidden behind their hands. 

“Sorry Lara,” Alister murmured. Lara patted his back.

“That's enough of that. Let’s go inside. I'd like for the neighbors to stop staring at us through their windows. She glanced at the house next to Alison’s, and the little old lady peering at them through the window disappeared.  _ Odd _ . Alison nodded and escorted the group inside. Zip said hi to Alister’s mother as he passed. She grinned and waved at him. 

“Ah, didn’t see ye, Zip! Extra dinner for ye?”

“I'll help you out when I'm settled,” Zip responded with a wink, “I'll see you in a bit!” Alister swatted Zip’s arm. 

“That's my  _ mother _ , stop flirting.” Zip grinned and flipped him off. He didn’t quite see Alister’s mother in such a way, but he did enjoy getting a rise out of his friend. It certainly made their current situation a little bit lighter. Elizabeth led Lara to a room with the door shut. With a toothy grin, she reached for the knob. Lara chuckled at her antics and opened it for her. In it was a rather lovely bed with purple satin covers. It was very quaint, and Lara wondered if this came out of Alister’s last paycheck.  _ He’s so kind to give his sister a piece of each check… What a great brother he can be _ . Elizabeth ran to the bed and leaned on it, giggling. 

“This is your room, miss! Uncle Allie wanted you to have it.” Elizabeth ran out of the room in a fit of giggles and mischief.

“Elizabeth,  _ what _ are you telling my boss-” Alister stood in the doorway and froze. “Oh. Wow, this is  _ lovely _ . I need to trust Alison’s taste in decor more often.” Lara shrugged and took note of the layout of the room. Alison definitely intended this room to be for Lara if the time ever came- ever practical of her- there was a desk near the window with a computer and a small bookshelf next to it, evidently an heirloom of some sort by the design of the case. Lara opened the drawers to notice some office supplies, a couple rounds of ammunition and the small pistol that Alison used to keep under her pillow when she was married.  _ This must be a backup for just in case something happens to my guns. Ever the practical twin, this woman.  _ She closed the drawers. 

“Alister, your sister thinks ahead. Why do you not do the same?” She was sure that Alister’s face was going red, judging by the silence that followed. Lara then turned her attention to the closet, which was rather small in size. It was quite alright though- Lara didn’t have much to take with her anymore. “You may go find your room if you have one-”

“Zip and I share a room. Alison managed to salvage an old bed frame and a decent mattress, she didn’t want anyone sleeping on that old couch of hers. She wants to replace that soon.” Lara turned to him and smiled calmly.

“Excellent. I hope you two won’t be at each other’s throats all the time. I’d like my employees to be alive.”

“Nice to know you care about our health and well-being,” Alister huffed.

“Now Alister, what did I tell you about being sarcastic?”

“Hmmph.” Alister shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest. “Do you need help unpacking?”

“Ah, for once you offered to help! ...But that’s alright. I’m perfectly capable of unpacking a suitcase. Just go back to your room and get settled, I suppose. I need a few minutes, if you don’t mind.” Alister sighed. 

“Just know that Mother will be expecting you to have dinner with us. Don’t spend too long up here, alright? The twins would love to interact with you. Katie will be absolutely anxious to meet you- Elizabeth is already going to be talking up a big game about you when she wakes up.” Lara allowed another smile to crawl across her lips, this one being more tender and compassionate. 

“Those two have grown up so much. Elizabeth is a sweet girl, is she not?”

“Quite. I’d hate to think what would have happened to them had I not caught a whiff of what was going on. I swear that man was a piece of rubbish-”

“Now now, Alister. Take it easy. He’s already where he should be- out of our bloody hair. Right now we should just recuperate and figure out what’s next.” Alister nodded and leaned against the wall.

“What is next?”

“To go to get the belt. I have a few days, then it’s off to southern Mexico. Haven’t been there in quite some time, I suppose. I still need to look at the coordinates, which I suppose I can do tonight before bed. Can’t take too long.” Looking at Lara with concern, Alister quietly nodded his head in acknowledgment. 

“Just remember, you do need some rest.”

“I’m well aware, Alister. But right now I need to remember what my priorities are. I cannot afford to get too comfortable. I have to finish my father’s work, even if it causes me to age early.”

“Right, right… Well, take your time. I’m sure you’ll hear it when dinner’s ready.” Alister quietly slipped out of the room, leaving Lara completely alone. This wasn’t a feeling she was unfamiliar with, but in this unfamiliar room, in a new house, somewhere that she had never spent much time in… She had no other feelings than those of uncertainty. Trying to dismiss those thoughts, Lara started unpacking- intending on closing her eyes for a little while before she got to work.

_ 12•12•17 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So I wanted to post this quickly(ish), but nothing super crazy happens in this chapter. Next chapter there will be more stuff going on, but yeah. Enjoy! Hopefully I can crank another chapter out before finals... But maybe not, haha.


	3. Go go go!

Instead of her alarm going off, Lara woke up to a couple of weights on her body. When she was alert enough to understand what was going on, she noticed that Elizabeth and Katie were giggling maniacally. It was as if they knew she was leaving and they wanted her to stay. As much as she appreciated the sentiment, she knew she had a job to do. She nudged for the two girls to move over so that she could get up. They both whined, but they parted like the Red Sea to make sure Lara had room to move. Lara chuckled a tiny bit at their reaction. She never thought she would be decent with children, but these twins absolutely loved her. 

 

Alison walked in and put her hands on her hips, beckoning for the twins to walk over to her. “Ladies, what did I tell you about bothering guests? Lady Croft has lots of things she needs to be doing and she doesn’t need you lot bugging her. Come on, girls, let’s get you some food.” Katie whined, but Elizabeth clapped at the idea of food. The two ran out of Lara’s room, giving Lara some time to readjust to waking up in a room that was not hers. It truly was a disorienting situation to be in. She wondered how Zip and Alister were faring. Hell, she hoped Winston was doing alright. He may have been in great health, but it was obvious that he was still an old man, and the elderly typically had more difficult times adjusting to new places.

 

When Lara walked in the kitchen, Alister was reading the paper. He scowled as he read, and Lara did too once she saw the main headline.  **Infamous Croft Manor Burns: Daughter of Barmy Richard Croft Homeless**

 

“First of all, how dare they,” Lara muttered as she approached the table. “Speak of my father that way, the bloody nerve.”

 

“Well, the buggers at the Daily Mail will do anything for a story, anything that sells.” He placed the paper down and looked at Lara intently. “Are you feeling alright? I know this place isn’t the Manor, but it’s a nice little place all the same…”

 

“Never mind that, Alister, we have business to attend to.” She sighed as if to try and prevent herself from losing her cool in this house. That was a smart move considering that the twins made their way into the kitchen. Zip followed them, chuckling “I’m gonna get you!” while wearing one of their tutus. Lara raised her eyebrow. “Zip, what on God’s green earth are you doing?” Zip looked over at Lara and laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. 

 

“The girls were bored and they gave me this to wear. I used to babysit when I was a teen, okay, this was normal.” Lara chuckled for what felt like the first time in a long time.

 

“They love you, Uncle Zip,” Alister murmured. Lara smiled at the two. They always knew how to boost her mood when the worst happened to her. Lara gave each of them a hug and placed her and her father’s notes on the table. There was a picture of the map, some other notes about the temple, and a rough sketch of what her father thought the belt to look like. It was always strange for her to look at his notes, it was as if he had never passed away. She took something out of her pocket. It was her mother’s engagement ring, something she always kept to motivate herself to keep going. This was going to be a much harder journey for her than she thought, there was so much at stake for her here. She wanted to prove those bitches at the Daily Mail wrong, that her father wasn’t crazy. That was what she kept the camera for, as well as for notes. 

 

She looked at the coordinates that her father wrote down. “Let’s see… Southern Mexico, without a doubt.” Lara looked at the other map that Alister just brought in. “Thank you, Alister… hm…. that’s just south of Oaxaca. That’s where I’m going.” Lara looked down at the map with some worry. What if Amanda had already beaten her to it? How would she convince her that she needed the belt? Would Amanda use her for her own gain? Lara didn’t want to work with her if she didn’t have to. It was the same thing with Natla. If she didn’t need them, why would she go near them? It already hurt that Amanda hated her as much as she did, all because of a mistake… 

 

“I need to be alone,” Lara stated. Alister wanted to object, his crystal eyes glimmering with concern, but Zip held him back.

 

“You heard the lady. Let her go out and be alone.” He looked at her. “We’ll help you out. I’ll make the arrangements for your flight, just message me when you’re ready. I’ll let Winston know so he doesn’t worry about you.” Lara nodded.

 

“You  _ do  _ take care of me, don’t you… I won’t be long, I just have to clear my head.” She turned around and walked out of the house. Lara crosses the street and ignored it when a man started cat calling her from his car. His words soon turned violent and vile the longer she ignored him, but luckily she kept her pistols on her just in case. She took it that he saw them considering he went quiet rather suddenly and rolled his windows up.  _ Good. Some goddamned quiet.  _ Lara made her way to Merton Field, hurrying to the nearest tree to sit near. Back against the bark, Lara closed her eyes and began to think.

 

She wasn’t sure if she really wanted to go through with this anymore. Everyone was okay, maybe she should just back down, right? Rebuild the manor, give up the gauntlets and mind her own business. Hell, while she was at it she could just give up her entire goddamn career, maybe settle down and live in luxury. Attend a social event once a year, find someone, marry them… maybe raise a child, keep the Croft name running…. let Zip and Alister go…

 

But was that what she wanted? To give up? To live a “normal” life? No. She couldn’t just let her father down. If Mother was alive, or if she was gone, she needed to have that closure. This was her most important journey, and Lara wasn’t about to let all these people down- Winston, because he knew her parents longer than she did, Zip so he didn’t have to go home if he didn’t want to, Alister so he could help his sister… she just  _ couldn’t do that to them _ . 

 

She didn’t have a good feeling about what would happen if she gave up just like that. Whatever the issue would have been, Lara wouldn’t be able to lose sight of what her goal was. She felt that, if she lost hope, she would be letting the archaeology world down. Plus, what if Amanda and Natla got their hands on the artifacts? There was no way Lara would let them fuck the world up, whatever they would do in Helheim. She needed a drink. 

 

Lara stood up and started walking across the park, up the block, and to the nearest bar. There was almost nobody here, which was good. Lara walked to the bar and sat in one of the old, rickety stools. They were playing football on the monitors, but it wasn’t like Lara cared about that. Athletic as she was, she didn’t bother with television, much less televised sports. The bartender made his way to her.

 

“Good morning, Miss. What can I get you?”

 

“A simple gin and tonic, please.”

 

“Hard liquor in the morning? Something is wrong.” Lara shrugged.

 

“I’d rather not talk about it. It’s been a rough couple of days.” The bartender nodded and decided not to talk about it anymore. Lara was very grateful about that. If word had come out that the daughter of the Croft family was here, it would turn into a zoo. People would ask her questions about her, her family, things she’d much rather keep private. They’d bring up the news articles that undoubtedly popped up. That was one of the last things Lara wanted to deal with. Instead, when the bartender placed her drink on the bar, Lara focused on that. She almost wished she ordered something else, but this was what she ordered. It would be rude of her to ask for something else when she had her drink right here. Lara carefully dipped at her drink when she heard the doorbell chime again. Someone soon sat next to her, and Lara was too engrossed in her drink to realize who it was until they ordered.

 

“One merlot, please.” Lara looked sharply to her right to see Alison. 

 

“Alison! I didn’t even see you.” Alison smiled at her warmly. 

 

“I noticed you walking in this direction when I took the garbage out. I figured you’d need someone to talk to.” She spoke softly and quietly while the bartender tended to another customer. Alison dipped her wine and grinned. “This is a very good merlot, I ought to get a bottle sometime.”

 

“Indeed, maybe I’ll order one of those next.” 

 

“Oh, no no! We’re not trying to get drunk here.” Alison giggled. “Besides, you have some work to do. You’re just taking a break, right?”

 

“Right.” Lara sighed into her drink. “I shouldn’t have too much, but maybe just a wine…”

 

“Just be careful, Lara. Even in the morning some people are happy to see a drunk girl walking home, if you know what I mean.” 

 

“Right, right. Sometimes I forget about my low tolerance.” Alison chuckled.

 

“I might be the only one who remembers well enough. Two drinks for you, madam, that’s it.” Both women smiled at each other. “Besides, the girls wouldn’t like to see you incapacitated. It’d remind them of…” Alison frowned and looked away. “You know.” Lara sipped her tonic.

 

“Oh, yes. One drink only, then. I’m done after this drink.”

 

“Good.” Lara and Alison enjoyed their drinks in silence for a moment. They took in the atmosphere of the place, enjoying the funny drunks who tripped over themselves, even at 10 in the morning. Nothing seemed to break that silence, even if there was noise in the bar. Lara was surprised the bar was even open at this hour, but she supposed there were those alcoholics who would provide some added revenue. Plus her, she supposed, since she was here at the moment. Alison finished her wine, and Lara finished her gin and tonic. 

 

“That was nice. Thank you for joining me, Alison,” Lara smiled at her. Alison grinned back.

 

“Well, it was a pleasure just hanging out. Shall we go back, or should you think a little more?” Lara took a moment. While she enjoyed taking a break from work, she knew she had a job to do. So, she paid for the two of them and sighed. 

 

“Let’s go back. I ought to keep those two blokes from worrying about me. And you, for that matter.”

 

“Then onward we go,” Alison nodded. The two women made their way back to Alison’s house, where Alister stood on the front porch waiting. He had a very concerned look on his face, that signature Fletcher face that Lara knew all too well. Even Alison made that face once in a while, but in Lara’s experience usually it was the Fletcher men who had that expression, courtesy of their father. While Lara never knew William that well, her experience with him was established through the stories of the twins. He was very tight-lipped and always looked like he had a lemon stuck in his mouth. That was something Lara was able to see once, but she never talked to him due to the chronic angry face he had made. Apparently ever since Alison was married he lost contact with all of them, knowing that he was right about the fact that Alison’s ex was garbage, and believing that Alister made a mistake working for the “daughter of a barmy,” he had said. Alister always made a sour face when he spoke of his brother. Alison made that same concerned face. But he didn’t matter to them, so he definitely didn’t matter to her. 

 

“Hello, Alister. Good to see you were worried, something would’ve been wrong if you weren’t.” Alister snorted.

 

“Well Lara, I was hoping you were alright. You sort of just left in a hurry.” Lara smirked.

 

“Ah, yes, I was definitely getting robbed, I didn’t have my guns on me, and I had all of my money on me.” She sighed. “I’m alright, really, I just needed some time to think.” She gave him a smile so he wouldn’t worry so much. “It’s alright, Alister, I’m better now. Just had some second thoughts, but they’re all sorted now. Alister breathes a sigh of relief and nodded.

 

“I knew you were alright when you started getting sarcastic with me. Zip arranged your flight, it’s tomorrow. He can reschedule if you’re not ready to go—”

 

“I’m ready, Alister. I’m ready to go, I can’t stay much longer. Sooner or later people may find out where I am, I can’t just stay here and have people harass you all as well as myself. It’s better I go.” Alison hugged Lara.

 

“We’re alright no matter what. You’re welcome to stay as long as you need or want, but I understand you have business to do. Take your time, love, we’ve got your back no matter what.” Lara really did appreciate the sacrifices this woman made. She sacrificed her peace of mind to house four more people, as well as deal with the visits from her parents and the occasional call from her brother to brag about how he was right. Alister got those too, but there was a strength in Alison that Lara had never seen- the strength to hold her tongue. Unlike Alister, who would scream at William and hang up, Alison seemed to have an intimidatingly strong will to hold back. That was one of the things she and Lara both had in common, which was a nice thing in a friend. There were, after all, times where it was better just to keep quiet. 

 

The next day was a very difficult day for everyone. Alison worried for Lara in the same way Alister, Zip and Winston did- deeply but quietly. Lara knew them all too well to know they worried like hell. But she would be fine, she knew it well. It was the same old routine, the same thing she always did. The only thing was the stakes were a bit higher this time around. Little did she know, those stakes were about to be much, much higher. Lara gave Katie and Elizabeth each a hug while the girls cried. They worried for her safety as much as everyone else, although they had no idea just how dangerous her job was. Until they were older, they were not to know. 

 

Lara hopped on her motorcycle after all of the hugs goodbye, noticing Zip holding Alison just a little tightly in her rear view mirror, and Alister waving with the most worry she had ever seen on him. Still, she kept going, knowing that she was on a mission she could very well come home from.

 

7•10•18 


	4. Lost to the panthers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short... ;; I’ll make a nice and long chapter 5 for you nerds. Thank you for the kudos and comments, this trash can is very content. <3 Love you guys! Enjoy!

Lara stopped as soon as she saw the temple. She looked up with awe at what a wonderful thing she had found. But she didn’t have long to wait and enjoy, considering the yowling she heard not too far away. There were two huge black panthers, and to Lara it looked like they found their prey. Lara sword under her breath and drew her SMG’s. As they attacked, Lara shot them each in the breast, one-two. They fell as soon as the bullets buried into their flesh. It was a pity that this was something she needed to do, but she couldn’t simply change the fact that they were in the way of her goal. One of the panthers twitched one last time before it slumped on the ground. Lara felt a sickness to her stomach, something that never seemed to go away even after years of killing humans and animals alike.

 

She just had to fight through it. Like everything else, she had to power through until the awful feelings went away. Lara hoped that she could get through this. She took out her camera. “Look at this… Still in ruins but mostly intact. I suppose I’ll have to go in deeper than the temple itself.” She put the camera away and began exploring.

 

Eventually she found a statue head of a jaguar in an alcove, and got to work. Lara made her way through the temple, grabbing the items she needed to, and solving the calendar puzzle. Soon she found herself in Xiabalba, the land of the dead. Making her way through, she revealed the statue of Thor and found the belt. While it had some challenges, it was all relatively easy.

 

What followed was not. 

 

When she left the realm, she was met with a sharp pain to the back of the head and darkness. 

 

_ Alister, I’m in pain. _

 

_ I know, Lara, I know. Here, just place your head on this cold pad, it’ll help. _

 

_ I’m in so much pain. Nothing is helping, Alister. Nothing. Please help me. _

 

_ I can’t help you now… _

 

Lara woke up with a splitting headache. She looked around, and her motorbike was gone. The gauntlets were gone, the belt,  _ everything _ . Lara was stranded, left to the panthers to come for her.  _ Fuck, of course this would happen to me. But how??? It… it had to be  _ them, _ but there’s no bloody way.  _ Lara looked around and noticed that she still had one small pistol, but it was mostly empty. Someone must have removed most of the bullets. It was as if they wanted her to survive, but barely. She had to find some sort of technology, something to contact Winston. He could get someone,  _ anybody _ … She would have gone back to the motorbike and video-called the group real quick had she not been blindsided in the way she was. 

 

But now was the time to find some way to make it to civilization. If she could find a river and some materials, she could have been able to make it to civilization in less time than had she gone by foot. If she remembered correctly, it was about fifteen kilometers (nine miles) away. It was doable, but it would take her hours in the humidity and in danger of many different animals that could attack at any second. She only had one gun.

 

Lara hurried, trying her best to find some sort of electronics on her person. There was her cellphone, but what good was that going to do? It had no signal, nor was its battery going to last the entire trip to Oaxaca. Lara needed a plan. The first was to find a body of water. If she knew the area well, there had to be a river somewhere.  _ Anywhere _ . Panthers were everywhere, she needed to get to the city  _ fast _ . There had to be something she could use so that she could escape.

 

Just her luck, there was. Thanking every god in existence, Lara made her way over to the water and knelt near it, testing the direction in which it flowed. If it were Rio Atoyac, then she would be in the right direction, and if she remembered her map, then it was.  _ Thank all the gods, _ she thought,  _ now all I need is a raft. Of course, if I had a ride— _

 

What the hell. There was an ATV driving about twelve meters away. Perhaps, perhaps, she could shout loudly enough to call the driver over. She began to bolt in its direction, shouting “¡Espere! ¡Espere!” Her plan now was banking on this one coincidence. If Alister and Zip were able to see her now, they’d either be laughing or crying. If she had her way, it would be neither. But she didn’t always get her way, did she? They’d know as soon as they saw her with just a pistol and a cellphone and a welt on her head, probably. “¡Espere! ¡Espere!” The driver stopped when Lara was a meter away. “¿Va a Oaxaca?” Lara asked. She hoped and prayed he was going to Oaxaca, or that he was willing to give her a lift if she asked. 

 

“No, pero si necesitas ir, te puedo llevar.” Lara almost got rid of her pride entirely and cried, but she remembered that she never really cried. 

 

“Sí, necesito estar allí. ¡Gracias!” Lara hopped in the vehicle and the driver began moving. On her way, Lara noticed panthers stalking the area she once stood. Had she hesitated, she would have been dead, possibly. She took a moment to breathe, noticing she was very much out of breath due to sprinting and speaking as quickly as she was. For now, she watched the temple disappear, contemplating her next move.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. I have delved into this fandom for too long LMAO. Here, enjoy some butterfly effect stuff because I'm utter trash and am procrastinating on my other fics. Please leave kudos if you enjoyed! Comment and tell me where you want this to go, because I'm still figuring out what I want to do. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
